


Life and times with the Acklonian Crown Prince - A journal by Dr. Jared Padalecki

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Diary/Journal, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: As the title already says, this is a memoir of life with Jensen by yours' truly: A behind-the-scenes look into the reality of sharing close quarters with someone who was so different that he could not even be classified as a 'human'...





	1. Chapter 1

**Life and times with the Acklonian Crown Prince**

 

**\- A journal by Dr. Jared Padalecki**

 

 

  
**Preface**  
This journal is a (badly maintained) memoir of life with Jensen by yours’ truly. Please keep in mind that this is NOT the official documentation of my time with Jensen (for those interested in the Scientific report/official study report, please refer to Archive 8967 at _Kripke Institute of Cross Cultural Studies_ ). This is my personal diary and this was not supposed to have been read by anybody other than me (and/or Jensen). That being said, our esteemed Director at _Kripke Institute of Cross Cultural Studies_ , Dr. Robert Singer, felt it was an invaluable resource for the world and for those wishing to further our relations with the _Acklonians_ when he stumbled upon it (accidentally) and so, here I am- _reluctantly_ (I admit that freely) gifting my personal diary to “ _Science_ ”.

I hope that those reading this will learn to have the same respect for Acklonians’ that my time with Jensen grew in me. And that they will not repeat the mistakes that I made with Jensen. But most of all, I hope that you will all understand that we all have our own _Jensen_ somewhere out there in this wide universe... we just have to accept that they may not be the same as us, they may not even be ‘human’. But they are out there. … And despite everything; despite misunderstandings, despite physical incompatibility, despite not understanding each others’ languages (at least initially); you belong with your Jensen.

Best wishes,  
Dr. J.Padalecki.

 

**Ps.-** Although mentioned in passing, the ‘wedding ceremony’ itself has not been covered in this journal because there are enough videos of the event. For those interested in the topic, please refer to the files in Archive 9946 at _Kripke Institute of Cross Cultural Studies_.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**  
  
  
  
Day-1  
  
  
  
**

Okay. 

_ Shit, this is hard! _

 

What- What do I actually do? I-… I have… flglereyhruiwebfjdsgf…   
Nlvhgocwbiaurgaugf

 

 

* _Sigh_ *

 

Okay, that felt good. Now I know why my sister says smashing keys together helps relax her. 

 

But I digress.

 

Jensen is here. _In my home._ … As- as my _husband._

 

_ Oh God.  _

 

 

Please. Please. Please let me not make an ass of myself. 

** Day-3 **

Something’s not right.

 

I mean… I get that this is *new*. But- but we haven’t spoken. ..Like _at all_.

 

It's been 48 hours and we're yet to exchange a single _full_ sentence. So far he's wished me 'Good morning' and 'Good Night' twice. ... and that's it. _Nothing else._

 

Is- is that normal?

 

** Day-10 **

So.

 

Uhm…I think I’m going to keep this one as- as a _private_ log. I mean, I am supposed to be maintaining a log, at least of our initial year together to help our research; after all, not everyone can claim to have shared home and hearth with an alien, but I honestly do not think that I can do that. At best, I can promise periodic updates on our life. …In detail, I mean. It’s mandatory for me to maintain a ledger, so I’m keeping one at the lab. So far I’ve managed about 10 sentences: 1 for each day with – with Jensen. … And God, do I hate referring to him as ‘Test Subject-JA’. _HE_ is a person, dammit! Not a human, okay; I know... But a _person_ nevertheless. 

 

And he’s my _husband_. For better or worse.

 

And I refuse to think of him as anything less.

 

So this here is my compromise: The ledger at the lab is going to see daily entries from me. But this one? This one will be updated when I actually _have something to update._ And I **sincerely** doubt there’ll be much of that. 

 

Why?

 

Well, primarily because I cannot claim to be happy about this invasion to my- to _our_ privacy (irrespective of how * _voluntarily_ * I’m maintaining this journal); but also because- as I already said, …- because I do not think I will have anything to report. After all, my ‘husband’ hates me. .. Okay, no. That is a lie. Jensen does not * _hate_ * me. Jensen is _terrified_ of me. 

 

At first I thought it was because he was a Prince, you know? The _Acklonians’ Crown Prince_ , in fact. … But no.  I’m beginning to suspect that it is not derision as much as terror. 

 

He’s polite. No question. He smiles and nods and diligently studies English as well as our ‘culture’ so that we may communicate better. And he has improved, _so much_. I think he would be horrified if he knew that I’ve been watching him at his lessons: he was so … _stilted_ the two times I went to visit him there… totally unlike his usual interest in his classes. _But_.

 

But… and I’m not sure that I should be saying this… but I’ve watched him… _before_... back when they first came to Earth. And he was so vibrant that everything seemed to fade around him. I think that was what first caught my attention about him: his vibrancy. His eyes literally ‘sparkled’. … and I was- _am_ \- admittedly besotted by his beauty. 

 

I wanted more time with him. …Wanted to get to know him.

 

That … that _desire_ was what led me to offer him the opportunity to stay back on our planet… and make the biggest faux pas in the history of mankind. Somehow, my offer got mistranslated and the Acklonians’ thought I wanted their Crown Prince for myself. After hurried discussions among themselves, they _agreed_ … provided, I marry him. 

 

If I had not been a self-centered jackass dumbstruck by their offer, I might have noticed the light go out of his eyes the moment I accepted.

\---   
Parts:  [#1](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/47214.html) - [ #2](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/47777.html) \-  [#3](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/47946.html) \-  [#4](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/48246.html) \-  [#5](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/48607.html)   



	3. sanshal

  
**  
  
  
  
Day-13  
  
  
  
**

Jensen willingly spoke to me today!

10 whole words! 

 

Can you imagine? That’s- that’s what- a…a 250% increase from our usually passes as ‘conversation’ in our home? 

_ “Would you take me to see the moving pictures, please?” _

Those were his exact words.

 

I doubt I’ll ever be able to forget them for as long as I shall live: ‘ _Would you take me to see the moving pictures, please?’_

 

The _best_ thing I’ve ever heard. Possibly even more profound than that call I received from Dr. Kripke himself when I was fresh out of Grad-school. At the time I’d thought those were momentous words: ‘ _You’re selected._ ’

 

Those changed my life… but these… these words from Jensen have given me hope.

 

And the best part was that my ‘hope’ was not unfounded. His words allowed me to have a conversation with him. Admittedly, it was a short one. But still- _Progress._

 

Now that I think of it, it was actually funny; you know? When he said that to me over coffee this morning, I was absolutely confused once I was done dancing a little jig in my head… because ‘moving pictures ‘? 

 

_ What the actual F, man?!  _

 

For a minute I thought he was making a Harry Potter reference, but then I realized that that couldn’t be it. I have his reading list and Harry Potter does not figure on it yet- won’t for awhile more till he can safely distinguish reality from fiction/fantasy.

 

Ultimately I mustered up my confidence to ask what he meant by moving pictures: did he mean theatre? (That had been my closest guess.)

 

 

But then he explained that he wanted to see the moving pictures which – and I quote him verbatim: _‘weaved a story’_. 

 

_ “Oh, You mean a movie!”  _

 

Yes. Sadly, that was my reaction. … Fortunately, Jensen was not offended. He only nodded vigorously and agreed, ‘Yes, that’s what I said: moving pictures.’

 

My expression must have given me away or something because his brow furrowed as he earnestly enquired whether the word ‘movie’ was derived from ‘moving’ – as he had assumed.

 

I admitted my ignorance of word origins, promising to make some enquiries on the subject and Jensen nodded readily, this time repeating ‘movie’ to himself as though making a mental note of the word.

 

** UPDATE ** -

I have consulted with Dr. Singer and I’m taking Jensen to a private screening of _Wall.E_ today at 19:00 hours. 

 

Yipee-kay-yay!

** Day-14 **

 

This is so embarrassing!!!!

 

There’s this story in Indian mythology where a woman asks the earth to ‘save’ her and the earth opens up to accept her.   
Right this minute, I desperately want that story to come true so that I may jump in with _Sita_ (the woman in the story).

 

I mean seriously. Things cannot possibly _be_ more humiliating than this…

 

What happened, you ask?

 

Well, Jensen walked in while I was… uhm… ‘ _cleaning the pipes’_ , so to speak.

 

No joke- He opened the door and walked right in!

 

Yeah. … You can guess how red my face was, right?

 

And you know the worst part?

The worst part was that because he’s not ‘human’, he had no idea about how awkward the situation was. I mean… okay; this is embarrassing. …. _More_ embarrassing, I mean.

Ever since the screening of Wall.E yesterday evening, I’ve been unable to forget what it felt like to sit in a darkened theatre with Jensen. 

He doesn’t know. _Of course, he doesn’t!_ … but- but it felt nice, you know? Like we were a real couple or something. And-and-and a man has _needs_ , right? I mean, it’s not like I was molesting him or something. … I just. … Well, like I said… I was _‘cleaning the pipes’_. While thinking of my husband. When said husband walked in.

_Awkward_ !

Anyway, to complete the story; Jensen regarded me with that tilted head thing he does (and yes, I was desperately trying to cover myself; but the towels were on the rack beyond Jensen and … yeah.)

Anyway, he looked up to meet my eyes after a moment and pronounced: _‘I’m making you uncomfortable.’_

I’m not sure what my response was, but it was probably some imitation of a guppy.

Jensen eventually realized that I was not going to - _was unable to_ \- answer and his eyes took in my self-conscious half-crouch again and this time his observation was even more… uhm… interesting: : _‘You’re leaking.’_

And before I could respond, he was swirling a finger through the- _through my_ \- drying ejaculate and bringing it up to his face for a closer look.

This time I managed a strangled call of his name but Jensen was already bringing his thumb and forefinger together to check the stickiness/ viscosity of the substance. He also cautiously brought the finger to his nose for a quick sniff- I can only thank my lucky stars that he didn’t attempt to taste the ‘strange fluid’ (as he described it to me later).

Once I had convinced him to rinse off his hands in the basin, he enquired whether I was injured and required medical assistance. Convinced that I was, in fact; not hurt, he finally deigned to leave the bathroom- and me.

** PS.  ** \- His natural curiosity had him questioning me about the ‘strange fluid’ that I had ‘leaked’ the moment I stepped out and I now possess the odd distinction of being the person to have explained human reproduction to the Acklonian prince. My explanation was- _understandably-_ rudimentary, and I have a feeling that Dr. Beaver is going to face some rather uncomfortable questions in class tomorrow.    
** Day-17 **   
Oh. My. God.

I’m sooooooooooooooo bushed. Exhausted. Tired. Drained. Beat. ... any other words I can use?

But I’m also over-the-moon.   
Happy.   
_ Because my husband is a gigantic NERD. _

 

\0/  --0/  \0--   \0/   
ll     /l    l\      ll

 

Okay, the above was my lame-ass attempt to show myself doing a triumphant jig= the ‘0’ being my head and the ‘\’ +’/’ +’l’ + ‘--‘ being my various limbs. (Ugh... is it sad that I need to ‘explain’ my art? Right? Uhm, Yeah.... Okay. So. ... Please pretend that you did not just witness that.)

 

Anyway, where was I? 

Right. My husband is a NERD :-D

 

I can’t seem to stop smiling since the discovery. 

 

He was introduced to Tolkien’s The Hobbit and he burned through the book and the LOTR trilogy in a day and a half. Then we- okay, _I_ ; told him that there were ‘moving pictures’(he blushed SO adorably at that!) based on the books and he wanted to see them. 

So we had a movie-marathon... all SIX movies. _EXTENDED_ versions.

So yeah. 

My eyes are really gritty and I’m worried about cracking my jaws with how wide my yawns are; but it’s a very satisfying feeling.

 

Even better? This time we didn’t go out. The institute sanctioned the purchase of a 60-inch TV and a home-theatre system to match; translated, Jensen and I spent Sunday in its entirety snuggled up in front of the TV in the comfort of our own home. No prying eyes, no following protocols of acceptable behaviour; just us in our PJs lounging in front of the tv... Bonus? Since there were no handrests separating us this time, Jensen also leaned against me a few times. It felt good.

 

If there be Heaven on earth, I’m pretty sure this is it.   
*Sigh*

 

\---   
Parts:  [#1](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/47214.html) - [ #2](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/47777.html) \-  [#3](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/47946.html) \-  [#4](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/48246.html) \-  [#5](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/48607.html)


	4. sanshal

 

  
**Day-23**  
Amy got married to Dr. Jeremiah Pond from over at Berkeley today.

Why is that significant?

Well, for one; that officially makes her Amy Pond. (And yes, Jensen found that absolutely hilarious( - _told you:_ GIANT NERD ! )

And second, we were invited to the wedding; which made this the first social event that I attended with my extra-terrestrial husband.  :-D

 

Oh, and when we got back, he asked me whether it was because he was not human.

_Huh???_

(I know; I had the same reaction exactly.)

Well, it turns out he saw the bride and groom kissing and _‘that’s what happens when people get married_ ’ (yes; his knowledge from the movies that he has seen which included a ‘wedding’) but he noticed that I had only kissed his forehead chastely at our own marriage. So; naturally the only logical reason behind me not wanting to force any sort of ‘romantic’ gesture upon my husband was me being repulsed by his –inhumanness, apparently.

*frustrated huff*

When I explained my reasoning to him, he demanded I kiss him- ‘ _properly, this time’_ -since he was (and I quote, ‘ _most definitely’_ ) not opposed to kissing.

So we did.

 

 

_It was as perfect as I had always imagined it would be._

 

**Day-24**

I am a _MONSTER_.

When we woke up today, Jensen sported pinkish purple bruising all over his face- especially under the eye and along his jaw- in the clear contour of my handprints.

I know it is in the shape of my hands because the thumb-shaped indentation stretching straight up from beside his lips towards his eye had me suspicious and I risked overlaying my hand over the marks.

They were an exact match for the bruising.

 

I remember noticing that there were pinkish marks all along his jawline and curving up under (and around) his ears after we kissed yesterday evening, but Jensen didn’t complain (and boy, was he _not_  complaining!) so I didn’t pay them much mind. …only, now my husband has these clear marks of assault and I want to go shoot myself.

_God, how could I have hurt him so?_  


 

**Day-25**  
Or maybe I should say day 24? (It’s 2am, and I’m yet to sleep. Does that count as the same day or the next?)

Anyway…

Today was … _unexpected_.

I mean… I expected the questions and maybe even expected Singer to boot me out of the institute, but then… well, Jensen stepped in.

Okay… so I’m not making much sense. _Sorry._

Let me start again at the beginning, alright?

 

As aware as I was of the livid bruising on Jensen’s face, my husband seemed completely oblivious to them. Walking into the institute today felt something like appearing- _playing the lead, even-_ in one of those clichéd high-school romances that are flooding our entertainment channels. Jensen tucked himself against my side and wrapped an arm loosely around my waist, the perfect picture of contentment. He seemed unaware of the dirty looks and narrowed eyes that followed us as people took in his bruised skin and how large I seemed next to his own not-inconsiderable size.

I walked him to Professor Harvelles’ labs and then made the long trek to my own room. It’s dimensions are larger than Prof. Harvelles’ or even Prof. Singer’s laboratories, but I share it with 5 scholars and another faculty, so it’s more crowded. 

I was expecting someone or the other to question me (sooner or later), but never thought Director Singer to approach me himself. I was busy proof-reading the latest chapter in the book I was working on when all sound ceased abruptly. I glanced up at the cessation of chatter between my two scholars (who, by the way, can argue about _anything_ ) and found myself face-to-face with Director Singer himself.

The man’s eyebrows were drawn down in disappointment and I swallowed guiltily as I climbed to my feet. “Professor Singer…”

The older man shook his head and began to walk away, obviously expecting me to follow him, “I never expected this from you, Son… I had never thought of you as the violent type, you know?”

“I’m not, Sir. I’m sorry.”

“You’re _not,_ ” The director sneered as we rounded another corner and headed for the elevator, “Right, and the bruises marking up the Acklonian prince’s skin are nothing but make-up.”

“I don’t know how he got those marks!” I protested, “I mean, I _know_ that they match my hands, but I didn’t hurt him! I wouldn’t! … I have no idea how he got marked up like that! I promise I didn't hurt him intentiona-”

The elevator doors opened to reveal Jensen waiting for us, his expression like a thundercloud. I ducked my head,mouth snapping shut at his arrival and unable to meet those turbulent green eyes- _was my husband blaming me for the bruises?_

“Why is _he_ here?!” Jensen demanded, “I _told_ you that Jared has not hurt me in any way and yet you still summoned him!”

“Jensen, please… you have nothing to fear from him anymore, he will not be allowed within 30 yards of you…”

“Jared hasn’t hurt me!” Jensen ground out.

I resolutely kept my head lowered even as relief at his support warmed my heart.

“Look, I can show you, alright? Would you like me to prove that he hasn’t hurt me?”

My head shot up in astonishment- _was he going to take us to the past or something_? There was still so much we didn't know about the Acklonians... I glanced at Professor Singer and even Dr. Singer looked surprised.

Jensen sighed and stepped towards me, “May I?”

I nodded mutely, uncertain about what I was agreeing to but ready to do anything Jensen asked of me. I let myself relax, allowing the Acklonian prince to position my hands as he thought fit, which turned out to be around Jensen’s waist.

“If you could step this way for a moment, Dr. Singer?”

The older man shuffled forward, his gaze questioning.

“Here, hold my hand; _please_.”

The good doctor looked slightly uncomfortable, but obeyed.

Jensen glanced back towards me, “Kiss me?”

“What?”

Jensen sighed, and then nodded to himself before meeting my eyes again, “Alright. May I kiss you?”

I had never thought I would get the chance to have him in my arms again, let alone kiss him- and so, I could only nod as I stared at his determined expression.

The kiss started out chaste, but then quickly turned passionate. I desperately wanted to cradle my husband’s face between my palms again, but clamped my fingers at Jensen’s waist instead, bunching the loose cotton fabric of his shirt between my fingers to prevent myself from making any movements I hadn't been explicitly allowed to make. It was eventually only when we began to run out of air that we parted, faces still close enough to be breathing the same air. Our lips pressed together a couple more times, wet and messy before he finally stepped away.

Director Singer’s face was red and uncomfortable.

Jensen smiled guilessly, “Let go of my hand, please.”

The older man obeyed instantly.

Jensen showed him the reddening around his wrists in the clear shape of a hand.

“Would you say you were hurting me?”

Singer shook his head, eyes wide and appalled.

“Well, Jared wasn’t either; okay? I promise.”

“But those marks-”

“I can promise I’m going to have _much worse_ bruising on my wrist tomorrow,” Jensen countered, “Would you like me to go public with how my hand was twisted by you to keep me from my chosen mate?”

The Director’s face paled.

Even I stared in surprise at my husband- _apparently, Jensen was well versed in the art of negotiation –_ and why wouldn’t he be? He was a Prince, after all.

The extra-terrestrial humanoid smiled grimly at Singer’s panicked expression, “That’s settled, then?”

 

**Day-25 _continued_ **. (Well, I caught about four and a half hours of ZZZs)

I could get used to this…

I woke today to find Jensen nestled against my side. … It wasn’t – _shouldn’t be-_ a big deal, and with any other couple it might not have even meant anything; but it was another step for us.

And I don’t have words for how right it felt to awaken with him in my arms.

\---  
Parts: [#1](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/47214.html) \- [ #2](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/47777.html) \- [#3](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/47946.html) \- [#4](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/48246.html) \- [#5](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/48607.html)


	5. sanshal

  
** Day-33 **   
Jensen pinned me to bed and unceremoniously pulled off my pants today.

Yes, it was every bit as humiliating as it sounds. 

He crouched over me to survey my genitalia and straightened, frowning: “I do not understand… where is your vagina?”

_ Ummm … What?! _

My husband seemed to ( _finally)_ realize my discomfort and released his hold on me, still looking adorably confused.

“What made you think I had a vagina?” I enquired once I was decent again.

“Well, I studied human reproduction today and a penis is supposed to penetrate a vagina-”

“Jen!” I whispered, feeling my ears heat up at his casual reference to S*E*X

He looked at me, “Did I understand wrong?”

I sighed, “No, technically, you are not wrong…”

He relaxed.

“But that only happens in the case of heterodynamic pairings… In our case, we are a homodynamic pair- or atleast, well, _I_ am. So uhm… it’s slightly different.”

“ _Oh._ ”

I smiled awkwardly. 

“Would you explain it to me?” He asked, eyes alight with curiosity.

“Homosexual encounters?” I squeaked.

He nodded eagerly. “I’ve been told it is very pleasurable. I would very much like to share such pleasure with you.”

I swallowed dryly, my secret fantasies springing to my minds’ eye almost instantly.

“Please?”

I nodded.

_ And that was how we ended up spending our evening watching gay porn. _

** Day-34 **

_ Guys-guys-guys!!! I think we’re going to do IT tonight!!! _

** Day-35 **   
My *ahem* suspicions were absolutely correct last night. And a gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell, but I’ll share this much: Jensen is even more gorgeous unclothed than he is when ‘decent’ …. And he is *ahem* _perfectly proportional_ where it counts- I think I’m going to be feeling him for a few days at least.

\---   
Parts:  [#1](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/47214.html) - [ #2](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/47777.html) \-  [#3](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/47946.html) \-  [#4](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/48246.html) \-  [#5](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/48607.html)   



	6. sanshal

  
** Day-120 **

I- …  I guess I haven’t written for awhile, have I?

Anyway, I- I’m afraid I might lose him… As per the treaty, his family is coming to Earth tomorrow and well, his ‘contract’ is over. The decision is, _obviously_ his; but what if e chooses to leave?

I think I might have actually fallen for my gorgeous husband. I don’t care that he doesn’t get my pop-culture references, or that he’s not human. I just want him.

_ But I want him to be happy even more…  _

So I guess I’ll just have to see what tomorrow brings, huh?

And I guess I better get going: Jensen’s waiting for me in bed and if this is the last time I’ll get to sleep with him in my arms , then there’s no way am I letting this chance go. 

Wish me luck for tomorrow.

** Day-121 **

He stayed _\- Jensen stayed!!!_

_ He actually **chose** to stay! _

(And I think he might just have wrangled an invite for himself- _and me_ -to _his home planet.)_

 

**The End.**   


  
_**\---** _   
**Parts:**   
[#1](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/47214.html) -[ #2](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/47777.html) \- [#3](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/47946.html) \- [#4](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/48246.html) \- [#5](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/48607.html)   
_** \--- ** _   


  
__**A/N-  So, posting after a LOOOOOOOOONG time- Feels so good, like coming home:-) *sigh*  
How are y'all doing? And... who's excited about the BB'17???  
(Shouts *me*!)**

**Ps. - I post on the 28th of this month.**   



End file.
